Black Dragon Emperor Jimmy Hopkins
by TheRealCaesar
Summary: Jimmy now 16 years old was transferred from Bullworth to Kuoh Academy, He now has a new step-dad that owns a manga café with three new sisters. He will experience however that Bullworth doesn't compare to what's going to happened next with these Angles, Devils and Fallen Angels getting in his way of things.


_**I never thought about doing this type of shit before today, I've been thinking something in my mind today and I look through FanFiction and saw bits and pieces of Bully Fiction.**_

_**I suppose people forgotten about it and the story itself, Ever wonder what would it be like if Jimmy "James" Hopkins transfer to a different country and school? Well here it is folks. This is a weird crossover of Highschool Dxd and Bully**_

**_(I don't own neither of these two, If I did and perhaps add Jimmy in GTA 6 as the main _**_**protagonist along with other people like Garry or Pete. And no Pete is not going with Jimmy on this story)**_

* * *

***After the Event of Bully***

It's been a year in Bullsworth and Jimmy Hopkins is now 16 years old, He ruled the school under his feet and gain respect from different factions around the school. Now he's sitting here in the office and wonders what's going on and why he isn't in class right now

"Ah, Hopkins, I gotten news from your mother" Dr. Crabblesnitch said to Jimmy, "So? What does the letter said?" Jimmy wonders if his mom finally dumped that phony of a "Father" of his

"This is a transfer letter, She has remarried to another man who lives in Kuoh Town. Which means is that you are going to Japan, Hopkins" Principal responded with sadness in his tone, Jimmy saved him from Garry Smith who is in the hands of the Police to detain him

"Woah, hold on. Why would she transfer me there? I mean out of all the schools in this country, why there? I live here before graduated" Jimmy doesn't even know why his mom get's another man... and in Japan of all places?

"I know how you feel young Hopkins" He places his hands on Jimmy's shoulders, "You just have to accept the fact, It's a great opportunity for you to learn over there. When you travel your mind will open and learn new things a bit different than here" Principal responded to him

"That's just... great, Don't this place has bad records of me over there?" Jimmy ask him, "I believe not, Your clean the last time I check. Why did you say that?" He ask Jimmy

"So the principal over there won't "Keep my noise check" Jimmy jokingly said

"I expected you to have good behaviors over there, Hopkins" Principal with his serious tone, "I want our school name to be well known internationally. Our school will one day have transfer students from foreign country, And this is your chance to help that causes that Bullsworth will prove the world that it's a nice place" Principal responded since he never have students from foreign country to his school ever

Jimmy thought about this for a moment, He never even been to Japan before and this is his change for a new start. When he go to whatever school over there, He's going to rule that school just like he the one he's standing on right now. He thanked the Principal and heads to his dorm to get his things

***Dorm***

Jimmy is getting all the stuff he gotten from Bullsworth, His mom will pick him up around school is over so he's free to do what he wants until she comes for him. Then his only friend of the entire school Pete came to him

"Is it true? That your transferring to Japan?" Pete was sadden on seeing his friend leaving

"Yeah it sucks, But my mom already form the transfer papers and there's nothing I can do about that will change her mind. And the fact that she gotten another husband from Japan of all things is really pissing me off, Now I have another Step-Dad that will give me disrespect like the last one" Jimmy didn't even like many of his step-dad from the past, He never admit this since it would make him a pussy. But he misses his dad and his damn mom is moving on with her life like nothing happens

"Japan is cool place, Jimmy, and I'm kinda jealous that you were transferring there. Where did the letter said you have to go?" Pete ask him

"A place called "Kuoh Academy" no idea how my mom gotten me in that school, Since I'm her troublemaking son after all. But if the records doesn't have me listed as "Bad student" then I got nothing to worry about, But the only thing that pisses me off is that learning another language" Jimmy sigh since he's going to be learning Japanese school work over there and languages

"Well I wish you luck Jimmy, It's a shame that you have to leave that's all" Although Jimmy is tough to get to known, He's not that bad if you get to know him. Pete remembers a year ago when Jimmy first steps inside the Dorm room

"Don't need luck, Pete, But thanks anyway. Though I hope you can handle yourself while I'm gone, You need to stand up to yourself and stop being such a wimpy kid" Jimmy giving Pete a advice to him

"Thanks Jimmy... Well, This is goodbye my friend" Pete reach for a handshake to Jimmy, He shakes his hand before Pete left his room. Jimmy look at the clock next to his bed and it's almost time for his mom to pick him up...

* * *

***Airport***

His mom picked him up from the school and they are now in the airport, She bought the tickets for Japan and she and Jimmy waited in the chairs for almost 2 hours before getting on board in the plane

"So Jimmy... How was your school" Linda ask her only son _**(Jimmy's Mom doesn't even have a name, I check the wiki and his mom's name is unknown... So in this story her name will be Linda Hopkins)**_

"It was alright for most parts, The teachers there given me respect and I gotten A's in all the classes I went threw. The clowns over there keep picking on weeker students who can't defend themselves, So I have to step up and saved them" Jimmy clealy hates people picking on the weak, He defends them while being a jerk sometimes but still defends them... for money of course

"While I disapprove of you fighting on fighting your fellow students, I'm quite surprise that you manage to get perfect A's on each class you went to. Since Bullsworth was willing to give you a chance, Kuoh Academy is also giving you a chance to impress them" Linda responded and was quite proud that her son gotten A's on his records

"So when did you meet your new husband, How come I haven't seen him yet?" Jimmy was wondering where the hell is his new "Step-dad" is suppose to be

"You'll meet him soon sweatheart, His name is Robert Takahashi. He's half American and Japanese, and is owner of a manga café. Oh~ you would love him dear, He's such a handsome person" Linda cups her face since she seems to like this "Robert Takahashi" guy

_"I better hope he's better than Mom's ex's, If not then I'll give him disrespect" _Jimmy wants to meet this guy and will figure out if he deserves her or not

"Oh I forgot to mention, He has kids of his own. You'll meet them in the meantime when we get there, For now let's just wait until this plane makes it to Japan" Linda look out the window and misses her newest husband... Jimmy however sighs before drifting to sleep

***Kuoh Town***

They finally made it to Kuoh Town, One of the towns outside of Japan. Linda and Jimmy is heading to where his new step-dad is workplace is and Jimmy was curious how good this manga café is

The door opens and the two of them steps inside the place, Jimmy sees manga stacked up in different roles in the place. He's impress that such a tiny shop can hold so much manga books

Then he heard footsteps coming in front of them, The man in front of them has black short hair, has blue pure eyes, shaved beard, has a pretty face that would make any women attract to him, has a slim body but hidden inside is where his "Ultimate Weapon" in sheath. He is wearing white button collar shirt, black pants, black shoes and carrying stacks of manga books in his arms

"Oh? Linda! so glad that your here, So this is your son Jimmy huh? It looks like I'm going to be your new Step-dad, James" Robert tries to reach out his hand but didn't want to let the books fall to the ground

"Need help there?" Jimmy didn't know why he wanted to help this pretty boy, "Sure, that would be grand! H-here's half of these books!" Robert almost drop the books but it landed on Jimmy's arms, "Take those books in section A and B in the far right corner over there" He pointed where the section is act and Jimmy went over there and stack the books on the roles

He look on each manga in his hand and saw bunch of them like "Akame Ga Kill, Dragonball Z, One Punch Man, My Hero Academy, Bleach, Naruto, Fate Series" lots of them he never read before, He would have to ask Robert if he can read them soon before putting them on display

Unknown to him however, there was two girls looking at their new "Brother" in their family. He doesn't look impressive but hope that looks can be deceiving, They went back to work but still staring at him from a faraway distance

* * *

***Takahashi's Residence***

Robert and the Hopkins are now in Robert's house, Jimmy looked around and saw more manga's on the floor. The kitchen looks descent since it clearly has everything he needed, He went to check the living room and it looks normal safe to say. Floors are wood so no carpets

"Like your new house, James" Robert called Jimmy "James" since that is his new middle name for him, "Yeah... never seen anything like this before" Jimmy responded since he never been to a Japanese homestyle until today

"Otou-san!" A little girl came crashing down to her father, Robert smiles before patting his little girl. Jimmy look at the girl in front of him and appearance

She has long black twin tailed hair, blue eyes like her father, wears a pink skirt that matches her outfit a little. She almost look like that one anime he use to watch... Magician girl something?

"Hey! How's my sweet angle doing" Robert said to his youngest daughter, "I'm doing alright, Otou-san, I'm playing magician girl like Serafall-sama so I can be just like her!" She responded, She's a fan of Serafall's magician shows on defeating "Monsters" on air T.V which many kids and adults loved watching

Then she looked at the boy next to her father, "Who is this, Otou-san?" She tiled her head at Jimmy

"This here is Jimmy Hopkins, Your new brother. I hope you two can like get along with each other" Robert pushes his daughter to James, Then the girl and Jimmy looked at each other... Then all the suddenly

"Onii-sama!" She then pulls Jimmy into a hug, Jimmy didn't know how to handle this since he never even have siblings with his past step-dad's, "Oh~ It looks like she likes him dear" Linda and Robert hug each other on seeing the newest family bonding with each other

"So this is our new brother huh?" a voice calls out from the stairway, Two older girls came down and look at Jimmy. "He's shorter than I realized" One of them said and almost making Jimmy angry on being called short

Robert than pulls his children in front of Jimmy and told them to introduce themselves

"My name is Tina Takahashi, Please to meet you Jimmy-kun" Tina with her warm smile on Jimmy, She looks like an older version of the little girl he saw, But she has huge bust size on her chest, and long hair behind her back. She loves her family closely and getting along with them... she hopes she can do the same with Jimmy-kun

"Name is Sora Takahashi... Please to meet you Onii-chan" Sora has sliver twin tailed hair, she has a small body but she's older than people realized, She has brown eyes, Wares a white dress with black skirt in a weird fashion, She has lots of secrets in her mind and only her sisters knows it... until her new brother earned her trust he'll be left in the dark

"My name is Hana Takahashi! It's good to me my new Onii-sama!" Hana begins to pose just like how Serafall does it, Leaving many people in the room how much she watch that episode... there's at least 100 of them already

After the introduction, Robert shows where Jimmy will sleep. His room is at the far end hallway next to a single window backyard, His room has blue walls where many manga posters stamp on it. Robert scratch the back of his head saying sorry to Jimmy that he has posters in the room but Jimmy says it's alright, He also has black empty desk top, drawlers on each side of his King size bed which surprise Jimmy a bit.

He put all his clothes on each drawlers before laying on his back staring at the sealing above him, Today is such a weird one. New step-dad, new sisters, new house... different country...

"Man... Hope the school over here better than Bullsworth" Jimmy then close his eyes and drifted to bed...

….

_Deep inside of Jimmy's body however, There was a dragon inside of him seeing threw his eyes. This is the Black Dragon Emperor Vritra, He's been watching young Jimmy for quite sometime. When he arrived in Bullsworth, Teaching bullies to not mess with him, Getting respect from different factions in that school, and soon beaten his former friend Garry Smith... that arrogant brat_

**_"It's almost time... Soon enough Jimmy Hopkins, You and I have serious stuff to do when you awaken me. And you will have to prove to me that you are a worthy partner... But for now I'll wait until that day comes to play" Vritra the Black Dragon Emperor said before drifting to sleep to concern his energy and meet his partner soon_**

* * *

_**Done! First Bully and Highschool DxD Crossover, Now you all may be thinking why Bully of all things. Well here is one example that I can explain...**_

_**No one has done Bully Crossover for at least 5 or 6 years now which is kinda sad, Dxd has crossover like DBZ, Naruto and even One Piece. But the only best FanFiction that Bully has is fucking Walking Dead.**_

_**Now you may be also wondering why Jimmy is chosen to be the next Black Dragon Emperor by Vritra... Well, Vritra doesn't have a choice in the manner since even Ddraig at first didn't want Issei to be Red Dragon Emperor since he's a pervert... which he still is. But I figure why not the change on not giving Ddraig to Jimmy since that's too easy, No I'll add Vritra instead of Ddraig… Black Dragon Emperor now that's my kind of emperor right there**_

_**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this first part and I'll see you all later.**_

_**P.S, I decided that I'm not going to put Jimmy in Rias's peerage, Since it's too easy and when Issei dies Rias comes in and "Saved" him from death. But I'm going to put him in Sona's peerage for a change**_


End file.
